


what realy hapened in the sauna

by fuckin_lil_broomstick (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Crack, Gay, Joe Mama, M/M, No Homo, Sex, pissbaby makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fuckin_lil_broomstick
Summary: yeah
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 15
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i have not slept in 22 hours :)

"guyr please!! stop ur gona die!"

makoto pgssed his pants while crying. taka bnd mondo were in the sauna trying to be mroe manly or somethng. fuck idk

"shu t up bicht!" taka and mondo yeled but not taka cuz he cant swear. makoto said! "okim leaving be safe and dont die"

taka and mondo sit there. makotos gone nnw. taka looked at mondo. "its okay. u can take off ur clothes." 

mondo said "my clmthes conceal my fat cock."

taka angry well. bet its not that big" mondo leaned closer "dude it is so fucking big let me show you."

he threw his clothes on floor. taka didnt look at mondo bcause he took off his towel 2 reveal his massive throbbing cock.

mondo lok at him. "zoo wee mama"  
they look at each other . "wow. nice cock. "

tgeyre imediately blushing sugoiii~! nya uwu

they rsmooch0ut homestubk lol bvcket owo the sunlight my eyes ouch anyway sex

cock and bal

"wait im not wearing socks"  
"too bad dawg thats gay now"  
"damn"

they maried)now because its legal


	2. jaw.gb.mt8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its 2 am again you whores kno what that means

makoto wake up to his alarm, which is just bianca del rio sbreaming 'illiterate' oter amd ovear again. he jumped! o6ta bed and telepotred 2 the cafeteria. "hi are you the burger" genocide jill said. bakuyakakayuyabukayaya stepped on her. "You rancid, disfigured, foolish whore; you weren't to make an appearance until after Cheerio's untimely expiration. I dare say, descend back to whatever boulder you slithered out from beneath, thy wretched beast."

mondo taka had a baby and its kaito

the end


End file.
